


Interesting and shocking

by Awenseth



Series: The Unholy Triumvirat [6]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, M/M, New members to the family, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after Jack Spicer had returned to the Heylin side something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting and shocking

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an aftermarth story to my fic Good & Evil which I will be soon also posting up here and had been requested back then by Mistique-serenity

Painful screams filled the halls of Chase's lair. Said overlord was walking in circles, in front of a big oak door, from which behind the screams come. Worry and excitement were written over his face. The other Heylin only sat there on they seats and stared blankly at the ground, except for one famel who was missing and a second one who watched tell tall man.

"Chase, stop that, you will only make a big hole if you continue." Said person stopped and looked at her.

"How could that happen?" at that question some of the man got a hint of green color on they white faces, the blond girl only stared at him in disbelief.

"I think you remember perfectly how it happened." She said and the other Heylin raced to the nearest bathroom.

Chase wanted to say something to her comment, but a faint crying stopped him and both he and Ashley turned to the now opening door. As it opened, Wuya poke her head out, she seemed a bit exhausted, but she had a happy smile on her lips. She stepped aside to let the two in and went out to escort the now returning male inside the room.

In the middle of the room was a big bed, the dark violet covers were partly blood strained. Chase went up to the bed to look down at his family. Jack smiled up at him as he held they son up to him. The warrior looked proudly at the boy. The baby had white skin, reddish-green hair and catlike blood-red eyes.

"Well, not bad for your second born childe." Said Wuya grinning as everyone except Jack who was grinning as well, stared shocked at the red haired witch.

"What…what do you mean?" asked a confused Chase, looking from Jack to Wuya, then back.

"Well, you forgot your daughter." She said, holding up a second baby, this time a girl with pale skin and red hair. Now everyone fainted.

"Ok, I will call the monk's and tell them the news. They are soo kawaii" said the blond smiling as she left the room.

**_At the Temple…_ **

Kimiko was sitting on the couch, eyes wide; she almost seemed like a statue. Clay only stood there, frozen from shock, Dojo already fainted after screaming ' _The end of the World is here…',_ Master Fung looked a bit pale in the same way as Master Monk Guan. Omi looked only confused muttering something about _'But Jack Spicer is a guy? Or not?'_ and a frightened Raimundo sat in the corner, hugging his teddy while rocking trembling back and forth, while muttering something about _'This is only a nightmare…someone please wake me up…please, mommy…'._ Not one of them knew that they had one visitor as Ashley called them. Yin-Yin stared worried down at his master who lay unconscious on the ground after he heard the words; Chase, father and twins in the same sentence…


End file.
